galcivfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Galactic Civilizations Wiki
Uploading a PDF of the tech tree? Hi, I own the game since a few weeks and I have a home-made PDF file which is a table of all unique buildings & most technologies required for them. can I display/host it here? (I'm new to wikis and don't really know how to handle things) (it should be print-ready) As a sidenote I was not logged in when I have done this at first, I had to create two accounts, one on wikipedia the other on wikia, don't know how I stubbled upon wikipedia ... Whismerhill-26 year old gamer :Hi there! I'm afraid the wiki system isn't set up to allow uploading of PDF files. If you email it to greenreaper _AT_ stardock (dot) com then I'd be more than willing to host it for you. --GreenReaper(talk) 21:58, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::Or . . . I might be wrong. Try going to upload file at the left and uploading it, then link to it with or Image:file.pdf? --GreenReaper(talk) 20:23, 2 May 2006 (UTC) New to the game but I think I am going to really love it. I bought it after reading about Stardock and thier attitude towards the gamers. It was a breath of fresh air and that alone sold the game for them. Taking care of the gamers and not treating us all like criminals is rare nowadays. You have my money and my support...keep up the good work. Barzenak-40 year old gamer :Thanks! We really do hope you enjoy playing it as much as we d. . . uhh, I mean, as much as we enjoyed making it. :-) -- 00:47, 1 March 2006 (UTC) ::Same here. I tried out the demo, thought it was only okay (couldn't get very far with 150 turns), but then I saw your page and read about the lack of copy protection and such. It was really refreshing. I bought the game a day later and I'm loving it now :) -Xcvz 10:55, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Should the articles be initially filled in with the information provided within the Galactic Civilization II manual? Just putting out an idea so we have somewhere to begin with most of the initial articles. ~SilentMage :It's one option, especially if you're in a hurry. I would personally suggest paraphrasing it, though. That way there's no possible issues about copyright to worry about (though I think it's unlikely Brad's going to sue anyone ;-), and you can write something more suited to the wiki. -- 04:36, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Racial Bonuses I think each of these need to be explained; i.e. what they do... Mariog 19:55, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Capitalization in article names What's the consensus on capitalization of page names? Wikipedia policy is to only capitalize the first word in the title, except for proper nouns and other standard English rules. Will we be mirroring this policy? If so, there are a number of articles on the main page that should be moved to proper locations. --Nealdt 06:39, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Components I would be interested in seeing details of all of the ship components - sise and cost (for different sises of hull). Typo/Error When choosing AI opponents, the Iconians are listed as good at diplomacy but bad at research, when obviously the reverse is true. I'm just wondering where this should be noted since there isn't a race-selection article. The Iconian Refuge article obviously, but does it belong anywhere else, like AI difficulty? :Possibly. You could always make a race selection article, of course! :-) -- 00:01, 31 March 2006 (UTC) ::I don't know. Maybe turn Galaxy Setup into Game Setup or something along those lines: A brief overview of starting a new game. Nothing amazingly detailed like the creation of a custom race - that's too much for one article - but a quick overview of things that don't need much explanation. Screenies? Would the Stardock guys be OK if we stick lots of gameplay screenies on the various articles (like strategy pages and whatnot)? --Miborovsky 04:03, 4 April 2006 (UTC) :That would be absolutely fine. -- 17:35, 4 April 2006 (UTC) Gaming wiki chat this Sunday! Hi all, On Sunday October 14th there is going to be an IRC chat for gaming wikis at the #wikia-gaming channel. Contributors, admins, and foudners of all/all gaming-related wiki on Wikia are invited to discuss common issues that we might have, sharing our experiences, and helping each other out. The time of the chat will be: Please help to spread the word, and hope to see you there! -User:PanSola 16:39, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 20:57, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Main page update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 15:51, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :I've made the appropriate changes to ensure compatibility with Monaco, although the gaming skin might not look perfect with the current colours. --GreenReaper(talk) 17:09, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 11:06, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Pages with strategies for beating the Basic Campaign/ Story Mode I've been looking for strategies for beating the Dread Lords Campaign and there aren't any pages on it here. All of them are really tough even on cakewalk! The strategy is so different from the "freeform" game. You start with all this money and it isn't really clear what you're supposed to do with it. Besides the Dread Lords are so mighty that it's tough to figure out. I know I'm probably not saying anything anyone doesn't already know (yet maybe I could be in left field on all of this), but I think that these could be useful. Nogdenut Declarin War Hi ... I am new to this game and I am haveing a hard time finding out how to declare war ... can anyone please send me a clue ... thx Tonyknight 23:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Tony Tonyknight 23:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Try attacking someone by moving onto them with a ship that can do so. They'll get the gist soon enough. :-) ::I have answered on your talk page. MacMed 02:16, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::you can you just talk to the race then find declare war calebr633 Add Tech Point cost to weapons tables? It would be really handy to have the tech point costs (both individual and cumulative?) listed on the weapon tables. Should I just be bold and add it? I'd only be able to partially populate it at this point. Thanks, --Irrevenant 23:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC)